My Little Hunter
by Moonlightheart2
Summary: This is a sad story but happy too. This story might not be so great but exceptional.Will a Hunter and a Witch remember each other?


My Little Hunter

The night was a cool night which was fine for the Hunter. The Hunter loved the cold breeze hitting his face with calmness, his eyes covered by his sweater, his stomach growling for blood, and his sharp claws ready to shred anyone to pieces to the rib cage. He sat on the edge of a building where there was a view of the torn and infected city is. All destroyed by the Green Flu. The night was black with the moon gleaming in the light. He always loved the moon. Something just made him have a flashback. It gave him only one memory that he had still remembered before the virus got him and turned him into a monster. A Hunter he is.

It was a day with sunshine with love, peace, quiet, and full of life. It was the day before her wedding and he waited for her to come out in her new wedding dress. Taking longer than she told him, he became anxious about her. Will she be pretty? Is she even alright? These thoughts raced through his mind as he twiddled his thumbs and checked the watch she gave him from Christmas. Finally, the door opened and…

There she was… much prettier than any of the ones in the magazines. Much prettier than well… anything really. Her white sparkling dress glowed in the sunlight with her veil in her face and brunette hair curled and shiny. Her blue eyes were the best part about her. Those blue eyes… were beautiful. They not just any kind of blue. They were the brightest blue they can ever be. Almost brighter than the sun. He looked at her with love in his eyes wishing that other guy wouldn't propose to her.

The other guy.

He was smart and good looking and other stupid stuff that were made up. The guy's name was Lonus Carkinson. He was 35, has ugly messy blond hair, and hungry hazel eyes, with last but not least, one bad personality. Oh how she fell for all that. How did she trust him? He was the one with everything she can ever have. She deserved better.

"Well? How do I look?" She said, making him snap back to what he was doing.

"Like an angel from Heaven, Kallona" He said.

"Really? You're so…kind" She said. She actually blushed. He loved it when she did that. I always wanted to make myself smile. Then again she's getting married to another guy but he has to tell her that he loves her once more. But how?

"Can I tell you something? He asked.

"What is it that you want to ask?" Kallona asked.

"Well," He started." It's just that I…"

"What Terry?" That was his name.

"Well… I love you more and you, only YOU deserve better. Are you going to marry this man, just because of all that made up stuff he told you? Remember that last time when he abused you for not even doing him a favor? For hanging with me? For trying to escape from his beatings? He almost shot you in the leg on purpose! You deserve so much better than him! Who was there to save you from a murderer? I did. I did everything to protect you and to love you in every way I can. Please Kallona, don't marry him. Please?"He finished. Everything went silent and she spoke with tears of pain in her beautiful blue eyes thinking about what he said was right.

"I remember all of what you said. Your right. I should have you, not him! I didn't even want to marry him. The reason why I had to is because if I didn't except, he would abuse me for the rest of my life. Even worse, he said he'll murder me!" She said and broke down in sobs. That sick man he thought. Now is the time to say it and escape before Lonus can take a chance.

"Then marry me. Promise that you will never go with another person again," He said taking out a diamond ring from his pocket and kneel into a propose position.

"I will marry you and I won't marry anyone else. I do Terry, I really -"

People outside were starting to scream and running from something unknown. Then a horde of zombies were running everywhere. They were the ones with the Green Flu. Soon a hooded man, one with a strangely long tongue, one that was large and was throwing up, and something roared across from them. A infected with huge muscular arms used as crutches had just punched a car into the air.

Worse than that they were coughing. He was the first one to black out but not just before he got one last look of her. Memories were flashing at him quick. All the good times they had together. He was dead, he must be dead.

No.

He was not dead. He was infected. He was a Hunter as the survivors call it. A bloody Hunter who hated light, has to wear a hoodie, and was without Kallona.

Kallona.

He looked down with a sad bloody face. She was about to get married by him until the Flu took their lives away.

Or at least half of their lives.

He took off his hood showing his handsome brown hair in the moonlight. Only a tear came out of his right eye. But wait…

A cry came to his ears and he finally got excited about a survivor coming. He silently went into his Hunter pounce position and crawl as he growl which is natural habit. The cry was getting closer and closer. He smacked his lips, so hungry to get his hands on real blood. He turns a corner and….

A Witch with brunette hair, in that same wedding dress, but her eyes changed red instead of blue…. was Kallona. She was crying in a sitting position and never bothers to look up because she was loud. He was so happy to see her that for the first time he smiled. Poor Terry thought he lost her forever. He crawled closer and Kallona turn her head surprised. She groans softly then louder as she slowly stands up, ready to rip him into shreds He didn't know what to do to make her calm for a moment and quickly thought. The ring! He can show her. As she was about to attack he pulls the ring out and stands there. He did not do anything. After a moment, Kallona starts to calm down while staring at the ring hard. Her deadly long nails didn't look so threatening anymore now that she sat back down but, she went back to sobbing. You can do this he thought.

Slowly, he crawls over to Kallona until he was so close to her, she can kill him if startled. Carefully, he picks up the left long, deadly wedding finger and slid the ring on it. Kallona turns again to see him closer than before, then the ring on her finger. She looks at it amazed. Then…

She finally remembered. It's him that slid it on. He's a Hunter but a Hunter who remembers her. A smile shown on her face.

"Still remember?" He ask. She nods and went to sob on him. He patted her pale back.

"It's O.K.," He said."I still love you."


End file.
